


Hell Hath No Fury

by Cirillafionn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Everyone is a gay mess, F/F, I'll add more tags as things progress - Freeform, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love Triangles, Pining, Things do not go great, Time Travel, sorry friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirillafionn/pseuds/Cirillafionn
Summary: Lena and Kara have been dating for several weeks before Lena discovers Kara's secret identity. The situation is further complicated by Alex's confusing feelings for Lena, which all devolves into a messy stew of angst





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this story is a complicated mess so hopefully I can pull it together. Fair warning, its a angst city with a love triangle between Kara, Alex and Lena, and will contain (non permanent) character death. Also I'll be playing fast and loose with the established time travel canon in Legends of Tomorrow, and indeed the canon more generally since I haven't watched it in a while.

Alex extended her leg and gave the boxing bag a vicious roundhouse kick before snapping back into sparring stance. She'd found herself spending more time in the DEO gym recently; not only was high intensity training a good channel for the stress of being director, especially with Colonel Haley looking over her shoulder, but the gym was a good place to avoid Kara.  
She hit the bag with a flurry of uppercuts and ended with a one-two jab, then staggered back a step, breathing heavily.  
Unbidden her thoughts drifted to Lena - as they did with uncomfortable frequency. There had been a moment in the midst of the chaos caused by Reign when Alex had felt a frisson of attraction between them but of course, Lena was now dating Kara. She didn't begrudge her sister her happiness and it wasn't like Alex could hold a candle to the dazzling brightness of Supergirl - though Lena had no idea her girlfriend was the Kryptonian hero despite Alex's dire warnings to Kara. She punctuated that thought with a savage punch and fell into the bag exhausted. Her shoulders and arms burned with lactic acid and she didn't think she could throw another punch if she tried. She clumsily removed her boxing gloves with stiff fingers and immediately began cooldown crunches. She hadn't reached fifty before the music in her headphones was interrupted by a phonecall. she tapped one earpiece and answered breathlessly.  
"Alex! It's Lena. Have I caught you at a bad time?"  
Alex's stomach squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm just working out," Alex tried to inject her tone with nonchalant casualness. "What's up?"  
"I was wondering whether you were free for lunch? I know you're probably busy with the new job but even important people need to eat."  
"I guess you'd know," Alex joked weakly. "Sure. barring catastrophe I should be ready in about an hour?"  
"Perfect!"  
Lena gave her the address of the restaurant, and Alex ended the call with a sigh. Despite the cocktail of emotions Lena caused she couldn't keep away - like prodding a bruise knowing it will be painful.  
She showered and dressed, then returned to the DEO command floor to make sure Brainy had everything in hand.  
"I'll be back soon - if anything comes up, talk to me before you do anything." She told him sternly.  
"Of course Director Danvers."  
Alex spared him a good natured brow raise, then retrieved her motorbike from the building carpark.  
The restaurant was surprisingly lowkey compared with Lena's usual preference, when Alex verbalised this thought Lena chuckled.  
"I decided to pick somewhere you'd like based on feedback from our last meal together." She picked up the one page menu. "See? No caviar in sight."  
Alex smiled broadly as a surge of affection welled up inside her. Being Lena's friend was certainly worth the occasional pang of heartache.  
They chatted amiably through several coffees and half Alex's club sandwich had been devoured before Lena broached the subject of Kara.  
"Is there anything going on with her?" Lena asked with an earnest expression. "I know we've only been dating a few weeks, but she seems weirdly secretive somtimes...a lot of the time actually." She twirled her fork absently in her spaghetti, a slight frown creasing her blemishless brow. "I know we all have our secrets but it feels like there's some big part of Kara's life I'm not privy to."  
Alex silently cursed Kara. This was exactly the type of situation she'd warned her sister about. She offered Lena some vague platitudes, and narrowly avoided promising to find out whether anything was wrong when a call came in from Brainy.  
"Thank god..." Alex muttered after excusing herself from the table. "What's up?"  
"Some Children of Liberty are stirring up trouble in the Financial District. Supergirl is otherwise occupied fighting a bushfire so teams 4, 5 and 6 are en route."  
"On my way." She returned to Lena with a apologetic smile. "Children of Liberty, I have to go."  
Lena placed her fork on her plate with a click. "No Supergirl to save us today?"  
Alex caught the edge of bitterness in her voice and winced. "She's...busy."  
Lena stood from the table and raised her hands apologetically. "I know you're friends with her I just...anyway. We should do this more often."  
"Absolutely! I'll text you."  
They embraced, and Alex walked briskly from the restaurant. She told herself sternly not to read too much into the embrace and put Lena from her thoughts - as much as was possible - in order to focus on the task at hand.  
Weaving through the afternoon traffic on her motorbike, she arrived at the location Brainy had marked in her GPS in good time and met the strike teams a block from the incident. She ordered two teams into position at either end of the street, and had them begin to move forward slowly to keep the Children hemmed in. Before she could order them to engage however, a red and blue blur streaked overhead. The group of men were disarmed by Supergirl within seconds, leaving only the clean up for the assembled DEO agents.  
"Thanks for coming." Alex said dryly as Kara landed beside her.  
"I'm here aren’t I?" Kara replied, surveying the unconscious criminals being carried into unmarked vans with her hands on her hips.  
"You're right. Sorry." Alex relented, then sighed. "Kara, we need to talk about Lena."  
"What about her?"  
"You have to tell hr about being Supergirl - She's not an idiot, she knows you're hiding something."  
Kara shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to! I was just waiting for the right time - "  
"The right time was three weeks ago!"  
"Right...I know, but Lena hates Supergirl! What happens if she still hates Supergirl more than she likes Kara?"  
Alex placed her hands on Kara's shoulders and squeezed them. "You're being ridiculous. Kara is Supergirl, and as soon as Lena knows the truth she'll start to see the parts she loves in you, in Supergirl too."  
Kara pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thanks Alex."

Once the Children has been dealt with Alex made her way home, where she sloshed a generous pour of red wine into a glass and collapsed onto the sofa.  
She even hadn’t removed her second shoe when there was a knock at the door. With a grunt of irritation she flicked the lock and pulled it open.  
Lena stood in the hall clutching an absurdly large magnum of champagne, which she presented to Alex with a sheepish expression. "Its been rolling around in the trunk of the car for a while so it might be a little warm."  
"'Fortune 500 party, 2015.'" Alex read aloud, grinning. "Thanks. It looks...I appreciate the thought." She stepped aside for Lena to enter.  
Lena took in the bottle of red wine and unopened takeout containers on the counter. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
Alex waved a had dismissively. "Not at all, I was about to start my Friday night ritual." She futilely moved items around in the fridge and attempted to wedge the magnum inside. "Watch a horror movie, then drink til I'm not scared to go to sleep...Jeez it sounds a lot sadder when I describe it, the single life huh?"  
Lena laughed. "I think it sounds wonderful actually, do you mind if I join you?"  
Alex tried for an uncaring shrug to disguise the feeling of panicked excitement. "Of course not! Do you prefer red or...warm champagne?"  
The film Alex had chosen was a good one. A moody, atmospheric, creeping horror - the kind she liked best. Despite this she found it hard to concentrate, her attention constantly caught by Lena in her peripheral vision.  
Lena was also distracted, her phone seemed to be ringing every few minutes, though after the fifth call she turned it off with a soft apology.  
The film ended and Lena turned to Alex with a shaky laugh. "I'm definitely not going to sleep after that."  
"Here -" Alex poured the remainder of the bottle into Lena's glass. "That's what the wine's for."  
They clinked their glasses and Lena drained half hers with a grimace.  
Alex wrinkled her nose in sympathy. "Probably not the kind of vintage you're used to."  
"It's fine," Lena reassured graciously. "All red wine tastes the same to me anyway."  
"I’ll drink to that."  
They smiled at one another warmly and fell into introspective silence as the credits rolled.  
"Kara's Supergirl, isn't she?" Lena asked suddenly.  
Alex’s insides froze. she scrambled for an appropriate response and settled on a weak, "what?"  
Lena placed her glass on the coffee table carefully, expression unreadable.  
Alex gulped down the rest of hr wine to buy some thinking time. There was no point keeping the secret any longer, she realised, the damage to their friendship would be irreparable if she lied now. She exhaled slowly, spinning the stem of the glass between her fingers. "Yeah. Yeah she is."  
Lena sat silently, regarding her with the intensity of a magnifying glass. Alex resisted the urge to squirm in her seat, and eventually Lena blinked and looked away. "Of course you know already. I shouldn't have expected you to betray your sister's trust but I had hoped - "  
There was another knock at the door.  
Alex slowly stood and walked towards it. She hoped - prayed - it wouldn't be Kara.  
"Hey, have you heard from Lena? She's not answering her - " Lena had also moved from the sofa and stood behind Alex with her arms crossed. Kara's face split into a relieved grin. "I was starting to get worried. You guys having a movie night?"  
"Yep," Alex replied awkwardly. She wished there was a way to warn Kara without further aggravating Lena.  
"Where's my invite?" Kara joked, still oblivious to the charged atmosphere.  
"We gave it to Supergirl - she didn't tell you?" Lena answered with a venomous edge.  
"I cannot deal with this sober." Alex muttered, and retrieved the magnm of champagne from it's precarious position wedged in the fridge. "I'll...leave you to it." She trudged to the bathroom - the only room with a door in the open plan studio apartment - and shut it behind her quietly.  
She made herself comfortable on the mat with her back against the bath and tried not to listen. She still caught what were probably the key points of the heated discussion, and had stubbornly worked her way through a good quarter of the champagne before she heard the sound of the front door being opened and closed forcefully.  
She gave it another few minutes, then left the bathroom and found Kara sitting on the sofa, lashes darkened by tears. Wordlessly Alex passed her the bottle and sat beside her.  
"You okay?"  
Kara blinked and shook her head.  
"She'll come around." Alex reassured, wrapping her arm around Kara's shoulders.  
"I don't think so Al, She's so angry - she said I betrayed her - that I lied to her, and continued to lie after we..."  
"I'll talk to her." Alex reassured. "It'll all work out, I know it."


End file.
